Power Rangers (Photo Guide)
On this wiki, just like on any other wiki, we try our very best to avoid having duplicate images uploaded. You can check yourself if you have accidentally uploaded a duplicated image by using and typing in whatever your image is called. Please do bear in mind, however, that on this page, we have listed some of the main Power Rangers images that are sometimes re-uploaded onto the wiki unintentionally; if you could use these images instead of uploading an image yourself, that would be greatly appreciated. You can just click on any of the images below to see what they are called and just add them onto your page. Please note that this page only contains Rangers that have actually appeared in either Super Sentai or Power Rangers. Picture wise, we have combined Fanon (photoshopped) and Canon together for the purpose of making them more TV accurate. For Fan-made Power Rangers, please see Power Rangers Sentai (Fanon Version) Power Rangers and Super Sentai Gorenger Go-Green.png Go-Pink.png Go-Blue.png Go-Yellow.png Go-Red.png JAKQ JAKQ-Green.png JAKQ-Pink.png JAKQ-Blue.png JAKQ-White.png JAKQ-White Female.png JAKQ-Red.png Battle Fever J Battle-Black.png Battle-Pink.png Battle-Blue.png Battle-Orange.png Battle-Red.png Denziman Denzi-Green.png Denzi-Pink.png Denzi-Blue.png Denzi-Yellow.png Denzi-Yellow Female.png Denzi-Red.png Sun Vulcan Vul-Blue.png Vul-Yellow.png Vul-Yellow Female.png Vul-Red.png Goggle V Goggle-Black.png Goggle-Pink.png Goggle-Blue.png Goggle-Yellow.png Goggle-Red.png Dynaman Dyna-Black.png Dyna-Pink.png Dyna-Blue.png Dyna-Yellow.png Dyna-Red.png Bioman Bio-Green.png Bio-Pink.png Bio-Blue.png Bio-Yellow.png Bio-Red.png Changeman Change-Black.png Change-Pink.png Change-Blue.png Change-White.png Change-Red.png Flashman Flash-Green.png Flash-Pink.png Flash-Blue.png Flash-Yellow.png Flash-Red.png Maskman Mask-Black.png Mask-Pink.png Mask-Blue.png Mask-Yellow.png Mask-Red.png Liveman Live-Green.png Live-Black Female.png Live-Black.png Live-Blue Male.png Live-Blue.png Live-Yellow Female.png Live-Yellow.png Live-Red.png TurboRanger Turbo-Black.png Turbo-Pink.png Turbo-Blue.png Turbo-Yellow.png Turbo-Yellow Female.png Turbo-Red.png Fiveman Five-Black.png Five-Pink.png Five-Blue.png Five-Yellow.png Five-Red.png Jetman Jet-Green Manga.png Jet-Black.png Jet-White.png Jet-Blue Male.png Jet-Blue.png Jet-Yellow Female.png Jet-Yellow.png Jet-Red.png ZyuRanger/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Please note that the female Green Ranger is included due to Rita Repulsa being the Green Ranger in the 2017 movie, and Lord Drakkon is included due to being Canon in the Boom Comics, as well as the Green Ranger versions of the Power Rangers. Otherwise there are two male Green Rangers in this gallery due to the latter of the two being Bandai Exclusive. The 2017 Version of this team are also found here. MMPR-Green Evil.png MMPR-Rita Repulsa.png GreenMMPR-Black.png GreenMMPR-Pink.png GreenMMPR-Blue.png GreenMMPR-Yellow Male.png GreenMMPR-Yellow.png GreenMMPR-Red.png MMPR-Lord Drakkon.png PR2017-Green.png PR2017-Green Male.png PR2017-Black.png PR2017-Pink.png PR2017-Blue.png PR2017-Yellow.png PR2017-Red.png MMPR-White.png MMPR-Green Bandai.png MMPR-Black.png MMPR-Pink.png MMPR-Blue.png MMPR-Yellow Zyu.png MMPR-Yellow.png MMPR-Red.png DaiRanger/Power Rangers 2 MMPR-White.png Dai-Green.png Dai-Green Female.png Dai-Pink.png Dai-Blue.png Dai-Yellow Dai.png Dai-Yellow.png Dai-Red.png KakuRanger/Power Rangers 3 and Power Rangers of Aquitar Kaku-Black.png Kaku-Black Female.png Kaku-White.png Kaku-Blue.png Kaku-Yellow.png Kaku-Yellow Female.png Kaku-Red.png OhRanger/Power Rangers Zeo PRZ-Black.png PRZ-Green.png PRZ-Pink.png PRZ-Blue.png PRZ-Yellow.png PRZ-Red.png CarRanger/Power Rangers Turbo PRT-Green.png PRT-Pink.png PRT-Blue.png PRT-Yellow.png PRT-Red.png MegaRanger/Power Rangers in Space PRiS-Silver.png PRiS-Black.png PRiS-Pink.png PRiS-Blue.png PRiS-Yellow.png PRiS-Red.png Gingaman/Power Rangers Lost Galaxy PRLG-Green.png PRLG-Pink.png PRLG-Blue.png PRLG-Yellow Ginga.png PRLG-Yellow.png PRLG-Red.png PRLG-Red Female.png GoGoV/Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue PRLR-Titanium.png PRLR-Green.png PRLR-Pink.png PRLR-Blue.png PRLR-Yellow GoGoV.png PRLR-Yellow.png PRLR-Red.png TimeRanger/Power Rangers Time Force PRTF-Silver.png PRTF-Scarlet.png PRTF-Green.png PRTF-Pink.png PRTF-Blue.png PRTF-Yellow Time.png PRTF-Yellow.png PRTF-Red.png GaoRanger/Power Rangers Wild Force PRWF-Silver.png PRWF-Black.png PRWF-White.png PRWF-Blue.png PRWF-Yellow Gao.png PRWF-Yellow.png PRWF-Red.png Hurricanger/Power Rangers Ninja Storm PRNS-Black.png PRNS-Pink.png PRNS-Green.png PRNS-Crimson.png PRNS-Navy.png PRNS-Navy Female.png PRNS-Blue.png PRNS-Blue Male.png PRNS-Yellow.png PRNS-Yellow Female.png PRNS-Red.png AbaRanger/Power Rangers Dino Thunder PRDT-White.png PRDT-Black.png PRDT-Triassic.png PRDT-Blue.png PRDT-Yellow.png PRDT-Red.png DekaRanger/Power Rangers SPD PRSPD-Black.png PRSPD-Deka.png PRSPD-Bronze Kat.png PRSPD-Bronze.png PRSPD-Silver Nova.png PRSPD-Silver.png PRSPD-Orange.png PRSPD-Gold Deka.png PRSPD-Gold.png PRSPD-White.png PRSPD-Green.png PRSPD-Green Female.png SuperDragonPRSPD-Green.png PRSPD-Pink Deka.png PRSPD-Pink.png PRSPD-Blue.png PRSPD-Blue F.png PRSPD-Yellow Deka.png PRSPD-Yellow.png PRSPD-Red.png MagiRanger/Power Rangers Mystic Force PRMF-White.png PRMF-Crimson.png PRMF-Gold.png PRMF-Green.png PRMF-Pink.png PRMF-Blue.png PRMF-Blue Male.png PRMF-Yellow.png PRMF-Yellow Female.png PRMF-Red.png PRMF-Red Female.png Boukenger/Power Rangers Operation Overdrive PROO-Silver.png PROO-Black.png PROO-Pink.png PROO-Blue.png PROO-Yellow.png PROO-Red.png GekiRanger/Power Rangers Jungle Fury PRJF-Black.png PRJF-Green.png PRJF-Purple.png PRJF-White.png PRJF-White Female.png PRJF-Blue.png PRJF-Yellow.png PRJF-Red.png PRJF-Red Female.png Go-Onger/Power Rangers RPM PRRPM-Gold.png PRRPM-Silver.png PRRPM-Green.png PRRPM-Black.png PRRPM-Black Female.png PRRPM-Blue.png PRRPM-Yellow.png PRRPM-Red.png Shinkenger/Power Rangers (Super) Samurai PRSS-Red.png PRSS-Gold.png PRSS-Green.png PRSS-Pink.png PRSS-Blue.png PRSS-Yellow.png PRSS-Princess.png Goseiger/Power Rangers Megaforce PRM-Green.png PRM-Black.png PRM-Pink.png PRM-Blue.png PRM-Yellow.png PRM-Red.png Gokaiger/Power Rangers Super Megaforce PRSM-Silver.png PRSM-Green.png PRSM-Pink.png PRSM-Blue.png PRSM-Yellow.png PRSM-Red.png Go-Busters/Power Rangers Beast Morphers Buster-Gold.png Buster-Silver.png Buster-Blue.png Buster-Yellow.png Buster-Red.png Kyoryuger/Power Rangers Dino (Super) Charge PRDSC-Dark.png PRDSC-Navy.png PRDSC-Aqua.png PRDSC-Aqua Female.png PRDSC-Graphite.png PRDSC-Graphite Kyoryu.png PRDSC-Purple Male.png PRDSC-Purple.png PRDSC-Silver.png PRDSC-Gold.png PRDSC-Green.png PRDSC-Pink.png PRDSC-Blue.png PRDSC-Black.png PRDSC-Black Female.png PRDSC-Red.png ToQger ToQ-Purple.png ToQ-Orange.png ToQ-Green.png ToQ-Pink.png ToQ-Blue.png ToQ-Yellow.png ToQ-Red.png Ninninger/Power Rangers (Super) Ninja Steel PRSNS-Green.png PRSNS-Gold.png PRSNS-White.png PRSNS-White Male.png PRSNS-Pink.png PRSNS-Blue.png PRSNS-Yellow.png PRSNS-Yellow Female.png PRSNS-Red.png Zyuohger Zyuoh-Purple.png Zyuoh-Orange.png Zyuoh-Black.png Zyuoh-Green.png Zyuoh-White.png Zyuoh-Blue.png Zyuoh-Yellow.png Zyuoh-Red.png KyuRanger Kyu-Orange.png Kyu-Gold.png Kyu-Black.png Kyu-Silver.png Kyu-Aqua.png Kyu-Fire.png Kyu-White.png Kyu-Violet.png Kyu-Green.png Kyu-Pink.png Kyu-Blue.png Kyu-Yellow.png Kyu-Red.png LupinRanger vs PatRanger LupinRanger Lupin-Blue.png Lupin-Yellow.png Lupin-Red.png PatRanger Patoren-Green.png Patoren-Pink.png Patoren-Red.png Category:Fantendo Category:Power Rangers Category:Style Guide